The present invention relates generally to a lock construction and particularly to a cable lock for securing items such as bicycles, skis or other movable objects to a bar, post or some other fixed objects. These items are typically portable and are often used to transport the user to different locations such that it is frequently desirable to secure these items to a fixed object that is easily found nearby. Moreover, these movable and fixed objects are typically constructed in different sizes and configurations that is additionally desirable to secure these items in a manner that is adaptable to the various shapes, sizes and configurations of the movable and fixed objects.
Several devices have been developed to accommodate the securing of various movable objects to fixed objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,170 to Officer discloses a portable locking device having three operating positions, namely an unlocked position, a ratchet position and a locked position. The locking mechanism includes an eccentric positioning cam that is mounted on the positioning cam and is adapted to engage the cable as the cable is fed through the lock. Turning the key in the locking mechanism effects movement of the positioning cam such that the clamping member is engageable with the cable at different locations of the clamping member. The positioning cam is otherwise connected on one side to a spring that is secured in a cutout of the lock housing for urging the positioning cam in a rotative direction. The construction of the Officer portable locking device relies on the rotor spring to retain the lock in various operational positions. Any rotation or movement of the rotor, due to vibration or external tampering, would invariably compromise the integrity of the lock. Additionally, the structure of the Officer lock affords only a point contact between the clamping mechanism and the cable that further comprises the ease of operation afforded by the lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,661 to Hauer discloses another cable lock having a locking cam with a corrugated cam end that is used to allow the locking cam to depress the cable into a recess in the housing. A cam spring is mounted within the housing to displace the cam against the cable with sufficient force to engage and lock the cable. Although the corrugated cam increases the gripping force on the cable, the Hauer lock construction is similar to the Officer lock construction in that it also relies only on the rotatable locking cam without other structural supports to maintain the various operational positions of the lock. Thus, the level of security and the ease of operation provided by the Hauer lock are similarly less than desirable.
The present invention is directed to a lock construction for securing a movable object to a fixed object. The lock construction comprises a housing having a passageway extending through the housing. An elongated member has a first portion that is secured within the housing and a second portion that is slidably received within the passageway. The elongated member is slidable within the passageway to a locked position, securing the movable object to the fixed object, and to an unlocked position, releasing the movable object from the fixed object. A first member is disposed in the housing and is movable to engage the elongated member in the locked position. A second member is also slidably disposed within the housing and is operatively associated with the first member to allow slidable movement of the first member. A rotatable locking mechanism is disposed within the housing and is engageable with the first member to permit slidable movement of the first member and thereby allowing slidable movement of the elongated member to different locked positions. The rotatable locking mechanism is also engageable with the second member. In engaging the second member, the locking mechanism permits slidable movement of the second member and thereby preventing movement of said elongated member in the locked position.